A. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the bookbinding field; it is a book cover with an electronic device embedded within it, such as a calculator.
B. Description of the Prior Art
Bookbinding functions to secure individual leaflets of paper, valuable writings, and/or drawings together, allowing for the extended preservation of such materials. Binding is also used to create presentations and organize valuable documents. Fast-setting glues and binding spines are utilized to create copies of books, blank journals, notebooks, and various types of personal planners.
Electronic media was subsequently invented to enhance to convenience of these items. Personal digital assistant (PDA) devices can selectively store and view information through a user interface, which often includes a display device and keypad for input. Electronic calculators and organizers are classified as primitive forms of personal electronic devices because of their ability to process numerical calculations and store retrievable personal data. The accessibility and affordability of such devices greatly contributes to the universal nature of modern electronics. Calculators can now be manufactured on a single IC chip and are thus frequently integrated into common devices such as cellular phones. The embedded calculators can take advantage of the existing keypad and display interfaces on the cellular phone. The improved integration of additional memory devices and processors allows for the realization of various functions in thinner form factor within the electronic environment.
An attempt to integrate traditional and current portable devices was made in U.S. Pat. No. 4,096,577, which outlines a simple checkbook with a calculator on its upper flap. More recently, a planner notebook was marketed to include a thin, clip-shaped calculator accessory. These devices, along with similarly designed products, use thin electronic devices in order to take up minimal space around the books or journals. However, it is important to note that the electronic devices are nothing more than additional attachments to the original product.
There is currently a demand for an appropriate way to combine a bookbinding and electronic device in a method wherein productive synergy is created, benefiting the overall functionality of the compact handheld device.
The present invention, in its most fundamental form, provides a book cover with a universal calculator embedded within the binding. The use of bookbinding ensures that the electronic device maintains its adherence to the book, and the two cannot be separated under any circumstance. The basic principle of present invention can be also applied to other modern compact media devices, such as mini MP3 players. It simply provides a seamless convergence of analog printed matter and digital multimedia so that the user can experience both physical and virtual functions of the device. Furthermore, the previously discussed book cover allows a user to experience the digital creations of others while simultaneously producing his own work on the same journal.
According to the present invention, an electronic device with active and passive components (such as IC chips, processors, capacitors, switches and LCD displays) and an interactive keypad surface are added to the traditional bookbinding process. Thus, it is an object of the present invention to provide a book cover and an electronic device which are united by a binding component, creating a book with added entertainment or creative functionality.